Changing the View
by KaeKei
Summary: Blank Pages Don't Stay Blank Forever.   R&R  On vacation, back on 73007
1. Day 1

Changing the View

By Kaemon

October 23rd

My name is Ranma Saotome, and currently one of the best martial artists around. I may be beaten, but I never stay down. I have a very unusual problem which causes many issues in my daily life, a Jusenkyo curse to be exact. With cold water I turn into a female version of myself, and with hot water I change back to my original male self. Of course if you're reading this you probably already know who I am and all of this information is useless. Something you probably don't know is today is my 17th birthday, and obviously I got this journal as a gift. Doesn't seem like such a great gift at first, but when you consider that it was given to me by Ryoga, who happened to just by chance find the dojo today, it actually isn't to bad. It's much better then him attacking me out of the blue anyway. Obviously he hadn't planed on giving it to me, and it didn't seem like he knew it was my birthday either, but after he found out that he had walked into the middle of a birthday party he reached into his bag and pulled out a thick black book with golden spirals on the front. It took me a few minutes to realize what it was. I was stumped at first; what kind of book has nothing but blank pages? It wasn't until Kasumi exclaimed, "Oh! It's a journal." that I actually realized what it was.

Looking at it now it's actually rather nice. The pages are lined but they have a almost glossy feel to them, and if I wrote every day it would take me at least two years to fill this book up if I use one page a day and use front and back.

What do most people write in a journal? I suppose it's just what happened to you that day.

Well, it's not like I'd have anything else to write in it.

The day started quite peacefully actually. Pops didn't even try to wake me up to spar with him. Though I believe that's because Akane threatened him last night to give me a break today. Breakfast was of course normal by my standards, and by that I mean I only had to defend my food like my life depended on it. I'm surprised the old man is as fat as he is. With as much work as he does to steal the little bit of food he gets off my plate I'm sure he uses more energy then it gives him.

After breakfast Kasumi asked Akane and me to go down to the store to get some things for tonight, and since neither of us had anything important to do today we both went off to the store. The fastest way to the store is to go down the street and then cut through the park which at that time in the morning usually has kids playing around in it or people walking their pets. Foolishly I stopped at a drinking fountain to get a drink. I say foolishly because I should know by now that any source of water will spray me at any chance it gets.

So now I'm going to the store slightly damp and female. Before leaving the park we did meet a stray dog that Akane petted, but when I tried to it seemed to jump out of the way. It was slightly annoying but nothing major.

After getting the items from the story we decided to go get some ice cream, and since it is my birthday Akane decided she would pay. Though if she let me do my thing neither of us would have had to pay. She may say it's dishonest, but hey, I'm not forcing them to give me free things. If I'm going to be stuck as a girl for half of my life I might as well enjoy the time I am a girl, right?

I got back home, the Tendos, and changed back to male. The rest of the day passed with nothing interesting happening till around six o'clock, which was about the time we finished dinner and the small birthday party for me began. Lucky for me it was only the Tendos and pops. Not to be rude but Ukyo is overbearing, it's kind of sad really. I still can only think of her as the friend I knew when I was young. It's just too weird to think of her the way she wants me to. I've tried to tell her this a few times but she always seems to twist it in her mind to be something in her favor. Shampoo is a whole other story. She's so determined to follow the rules of her tribe that I sometimes wonder if it's me she loves or her laws. Though all those are minor problems. The main reason none of them are here is because if you get any two of them in the same room together they will try to kill each other, let alone all three of them.

It was right after the cake has started to be served that Ryoga walked into the room with that confused lost look that he always wears on his face. Akane quickly explained to him the situation and what was going on. It was at that point he gave me this journal. I wonder if he did that just to look good in front of Akane or just gave me it because he wanted to; I can't tell with him sometimes. I consider him one of my good friends, and with everyone I know the only real friends I would say I have would be Ryoga and Akane. I mean, I know he calls me his rival, but then there are times we just get along like friends. I would like to know exactly how he views our weird relationship, just so I can know if the friendship is mutual.

Really after that nothing interesting happened. We ate cake, talked, watched some tv, and then everyone went to bed, well, except Ryoga. He was still there so I led him to the dojo and let him stay there for the night.

So I'm, as of writing this, sitting at the small desk in the room I stay in with just a small lamp on as the old man sleeps a few feet away. Well, I guess that's all I have to write today.

----

I was suddenly struck to write something again, and the whole story here came to me. I should be doing something for my old story, but since I lost a couple chapters so long again I can't bring myself to do it yet... but I will soon.

Anyway, This entire story will be from Ranma's point of view, as wrote in a journal. Its just how the idea came to me. Fun huh?


	2. Day 2

**Change the View**

**By Kaemon**

October 24th

Today was one of those days where you can't quite place it. It wasn't exactly bad, but then again, nothing great happened today. Normal with a slight hint of bad luck describes it pretty well.

Pops woke me up a traditional way which basically means he attacked me in order to wake me up. We soon found ourselves outside fighting in the back yard around the koi pond. Things were going in my favor until a large blunt object struck me in the back and threw me into the koi pond. Sitting up in the koi pond I saw the large red umbrella in my lap and immediately knew that Ryoga was the one who had knocked me into the koi pond.

Ryoga emerged from the dojo and walked over to me sitting the koi pond, as he grabbed his umbrella off of me he said, "You two are loud enough to wake the dead. You both know that right?"

I think he was blaming me for waking him up. "Hey, it's not my fault." I responded, and it wasn't my fault. I'm not the one who wakes up at six in the morning in order to attack their son. I was just reacting to his attack. He just laughed at me and walked back into the dojo.

Seven thirty came rather quickly and we were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Surprisingly enough Ryoga was still there. Normally he would be lost by now, but I suppose since he was finally at the dojo he would put all his power into staying at the dojo as long as he could in order to be near Akane. I would probably do the same thing if I were him though. If I were as lost as him I defiantly would pick something or someone to focus on and try to stay as close to that person or thing as I could.

The time soon came for school and I definitely did not want to be late, because all that means is having to either deal with the principle or having to deal with some crazy teacher. Neither of those are fun in any way.

School was normal. That's really all I can say about it. I had to dodge Kuno, deal with classes, deal with people at lunch, deal with people in P.E., basically just a normal day at school. Of course, normal doesn't mean perfect. I might have said something to Akane at lunch that slightly annoyed her. Well, it annoyed her enough to call me a jerk and leave the area.

So after school instead of going back to the Tendos and having to deal with Akane there I decided I would go mess around town, maybe get something to eat. Of course I avoided the Cat Café and Ucchans because every time I go there I end up getting assaulted by someone. I just ended up going to some small stand and getting some simple foods and just kept on moving around town. About an hour later though I found myself in the park and noticed that the sky was getting dark and filled with clouds. Obviously it was going to rain soon, so I decided that I should head back to the Tendos, but then I saw that dog. It was the same stray dog from the day before; the one that wouldn't let me pet it. Out of mild curiosity I decided to try and pet the dog, and like yesterday it seemed to dodge my attempts to pet it. It was almost insulting. I spend my entire life training in martial arts yet I can't seem to manage to pet some dog that keeps jumping out of the way. I think I tried for a good twenty minutes before I gave up trying to pet the thing. I glared at the dog as it just sat there looking back at me, and then out of nowhere a kid walked by and petted the dog, and left. How? Why? I try to pet the thing for twenty minutes and this kid walks out of nowhere and pets it. The dog is obviously mocking me.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the park and rain started to hammer down on the area. Of course I was now soaked and female as well as being at least twenty minutes away from the Tendos. All thanks to that dog. If I ever manage to catch that dog I'll be sure to give it to the Cat café or somewhere like that. They eat dogs in china, right? It's a stray as well, so no one will miss it. As I was walking back I noticed Ryoga with his umbrella up walking aimlessly through the rain. I called to him to catch his attention and then ran up to him. "What are ya doing walking around in the rain like this? I thought you were gonna stay at the dojo for a bit longer?" I asked him as the rain continued to pound down on me.

"Well, I was going to stay there, but I got thirsty and tried to get a cup of water from the kitchen, when suddenly in the hallway rain started to pound down and I barely managed to get my umbrella out on time." He responded to me.

It was a rather absurd statement, raining in the hallway? He obviously can't tell when he has moved from one location to another. "Umm, Ryoga, you obviously had wondered outside." I then pointed to the area surrounding us. "Hah, anyway, you don't happen to have another one of those umbrellas hanging around do you?" I had jokingly asked him, but to my surprise he told me he did and pulled another of those heavy umbrellas out of his pack and handed it to me. "Where in the heck did you pull this one from, I thought you only had one of these? Where did you get this one?"

"Same place I get all these bandanas." Was his only response. Which truth be told confused me more because I have no clue how he manages to wear all those bandanas at the same time. Is he like the keeper of magical reproducing clothing and accessories? "Thanks" I said as I opened the umbrella and blocked the harsh rain from its continuous attack on myself. "Uhh, I suppose I should lead you back to the dojo, follow me." I then motioned for him to follow me as I walked towards the dojo. He followed me of course, probably wanted to get out of the rain before bad luck caught up with him and changed him into a pig.

About five minutes away from the Tendos I heard a loud crashing sound and saw a flash of light. A second later I noticed the power cables in front of us were starting to shake and suddenly their support collapsed onto the ground breaking off from the wires. I watched as the pole smashed into the ground and broke apart. Then a second later all the lights in the area went out. Obviously it was due to those cables breaking. Carefully we both walked around the mess the fallen pole had caused and now quickly made our way back to the dojo. Well, it was as quick as I could be when I had to check to make sure Ryoga was actually behind me every ten seconds. When we finally got back to the house it was completely dark outside. The streets, the sky, the house, everything was dark.

Closing the umbrellas we both went into the house to find the Tendos and Pops in the main room with some candles and battery operated lights filling the room with a dim light. They all welcomed us both back and I told them what I saw with the power cables and the pole, and how that had obviously caused the blackout in the area. Akane seemed fine, obviously haven forgotten about being angry at me this afternoon, or maybe she wasn't as angry as I thought she was and had gotten over it long before I got back.

I was soon informed that unfortunately there was no hot water in the house at all and there really wasn't a way to get any. You think that would be a problem but after a year of turning into a girl it's more of just something you have to deal with. It's really nothing to get worked up about. I came to this realization that it wasn't the worst that can happen, but that's a long story. I'll write that out tomorrow or something. I tried to return the umbrella to Ryoga before I went up to my room to get changed, but he just told me to keep it. He said he had plenty and one less wasn't going to hurt him. So now I am in possession of one heavy, but light enough that I can hold it with ease, umbrella.

Nothing amazing happened for the rest of the night. We all ate dinner in silence and in the dim light of the candles; it was actually kind of depressing. Since it was still pouring rain outside and it was too dark and cold outside the Tendos decided they would let Ryoga stay in the guest room for the night. The guest room happens to be mine and pops room. Not that it will be cramped, but he's tried to attack me in my sleep before and now he's staying in the same room. He's asleep now and I'm writing this under a small battery powered light which creates barely enough for me to see what I'm writing. Of course I'm going to bed as a girl because of the lack of hot water. It's not exactly a problem, but you get slightly cautious when sleeping in a room with other guys in it when you're a girl. Not that Ryoga could ever do something. I need to stop over thinking things.

A fun idea has crossed my mind now; I'll keep track of what gender I go to bed in here and see what the numbers are in a month. That should be interesting. So since I started writing here I've been to bed once as a guy, once as a girl. Hah.

Going to bed as a girl.

----

Day 2 of my nice little story. Not every chapter will be long, not all will be short. I know some will be very short, just because thats how people write in journals. Sometimes all they want to say is just a small bit. Oh, please tell me ANY problems you see, I WANT to fix any problems there are. I REALLY do. And ANY comments and criticism no matter how harsh.


	3. Day 3

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

October 25th

School was canceled today. Apparently the storm last night caused a tree to fall into the building which happened to set off a chain reaction of destruction. So basically the damage is quite severe and school will be out for at least two weeks. Lucky me. Though the power is still out at the house and it's been that way for the entire day. They say that the power will be back up by tomorrow or the next day, but they all look rather lazy to me.

Yesterday I wrote that I would tell you of how I came to the realization that my curse and life could be far worse then it is now, so I suppose I'll do that now.

About three weeks ago at the start of October I was having what one would call a bad day. I had been late to school and attacked by the principle, and then attacked by the teachers when I got to class. Akane got really angry at me at lunch and right after that I was attacked by Mousse and knocked into the school pool. The fight continued for a couple hours before Mousse finally gave up his pointless chase. This normally would be just an annoying day, but for some reason the past week had been following this pattern. Late to school, attacked at school, spend all day being chased, and then back to the dojo to get yelled at. I'd like to think after a week of this anyone would begin to get angry.

So I was sitting in the park, female, watching as the people moved by trying to think of how things could get worse. Surprisingly enough that's extremely easy to do. Death is pretty high on the list of things that could make it worse. As I watched the people I noticed a familiar figure walking right in front of me, it was Ryoga. I called out to him to say hello but before I could get past his name I noticed his eyes. They were dark and more depressed looking then I had ever seen him in the past which was quite a frightening thing considering his history for being depressed. As soon as he noticed me though his eyes and overall expression seemed to snap back into his normal look and he put a small wry grin on his face. "Hey Ranma, how's it going?" He asked in a perfectly normal tone of voice. He then walked over and sat down on the bench next to me. "Umm, not too good, but you looked horrible there. Did something happen?" I asked him as he looked down at me.

He laughed at me, "No, I was just deep in thought. Nothing important." was all he said. Both of us sat there for a few quiet moments before he spoke up again, "It's not like you to just sit in the park female, or male for that matter, and just watch people go by. Something happen to you?"

I decided I would explain to him how my life sucked at the time, "Well," I started, "for the past week I've been stuck in the same looping pattern! I wake up, fight, get to school, fight, eat lunch, fight, fight, run, and get yelled at! It never ends! My life sucks to be blunt! Its worse then anyone else's life I know!" If I could have been able to predict the future at that time I would have known then would be a good time to shut up. "I have this stupid curse which causes me more problems then anything else. I can't live at my home nor can I see my mother." Yep, that really would have been a good time to shut up, but no, I continued. "Oh, and the rare chances I get to see my mother I have to live a lie in order not to get killed! I have three fiancés that I really don't want, and the only one who I could possibly in time get to know is always beating me up. She's not insane like Shampoo, or obsessed like Ukyo, she's just violent! My life is in ruins!" Right as I was about to continue I heard a cracking noise next to me, I then looked over at Ryoga and noticed that he had just broken the handle of the bench in his hands. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

Ryoga then started to go on his own rant. "Oh yeah! There is something wrong! You're a spoiled little kid! You may say that your life is in ruins, but you at least have a life! Some of us can't manage to grasp onto one because it just keeps slipping through our fingers. You say you have girl problems? It's not a problem! It's your own laziness! You just sit there and watch it go by instead of trying to resolve the problem with Ukyo, or try to get rid of the amazons! You're afraid to hurt anyone's feelings and in turn you ruin their lives! And at least you have people who care for you like that. When was the last time someone went out of their way to make me happy? Or when did you go out of your way to make Akane happy?" I remember watching him as his eyes turned darker as he continued his rant. "You think you're mother is a problem? At least you can see your mother even if you have to live a lie."

At that point I had tried to argue back, "Hey! You don't know how painful it is to practically lose your mother!"

"My mothers dead!" He shot back at me. "She died last week!" After he yelled that things became clear to me, his darkened eyes, his abnormal amount of depression, and the fact he hadn't attacked me the second he saw me. My ranting about my life seemed to have pushed him over the edge. Obviously he hasn't wanted to tell me or anyone else in Nerima for that matter that his mother had died. Ryoga always came off as the type who didn't want others pity no matter what happened to him. I tried to apologize to him but he cut me off, but in a quieter voice, and not yelling this time. "You think your curse is bad, but you should ask anyone else who has a Jusenkyo curse. I guarantee you that they would all want yours. You're human. You're always human. We on the other hand lose our humanity and become animals. You complain about your curse, but how many times have you used it to your advantage. How many times have you tricked people with it? Think about it for a minute, your problems would be here curse or not." Ryoga then stood up and had started to walk away, but then he had stopped and turned around to face me. "Think about it Saotome Ranma, you're life isn't as bad as you make it out to be. You have so much freedom. Shampoos life has to circle around you now, due to her laws. Ukyo has spent years with you as her goal, doing nothing but preparing for revenge and now trying to marry you. Akane, you live with her, and you affect everything in her life. She has the constant reminder that she is to be married to you and has virtually no choice in the matter. Oh, and me, I'm a slave to my curses. I'm forced to wander without knowing where to go and am considered a meal when my other curse is active, and now have lost the last of my family." He then adjusted his pack and simply walked away from me.

I leaned back in the bench and started to think. Obviously what he said were his opinions and not exactly how things were, but he made too many points that struck me as true. I now realize what might have set him over the edge was complaining about my mother.

That night I laid on my bed, still female, and stared up at the ceiling thinking about what Ryoga had said earlier that day. He was right overall. My life wasn't too bad. For hours I sat there thinking about what he said about how I was still human while the others lost that. He was right. When I change people still treat me mostly the same. Some guys might act a little differently, but overall it's the same, but when Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga, or even the old man change people treat them differently.

Lost in thought the hours had passed and the next thing I knew the sun was rising and coming into the room though the windows. Even though I hadn't slept at all and spent all night thinking I was actually happy. I had decided that my curse actually isn't that bad, and I could learn to live with it. I had also come to the realization that I couldn't let things stay as they were. I had to solve the fiancé problem somehow. I couldn't continue to have three peoples lives center around mine; it is unfair to me, but most of all unfair to them.

About a week later I saw Ryoga again and thanked him. He gave me a confused look like he didn't know what I was talking about. Of course it seems like then Ryoga remembered the whole reason for coming to Nerima again and began his attack on me, but that's nothing abnormal.

I still don't have a solution to the fiancé problem, but I now recognize it as a much bigger problem then I used to think of it as. I'll figure out a solution sooner or later.

Anyway, aside from that story I don't have too much to write here today. I did go to the park today and see that stray dog again, and I once again tried to pet it. I'm starting to think that dog isn't a normal dog. I'm moving as fast as I can and yet I can't pet the thing. Akane says I frighten the dog, but I think it know what its doing and is actually mocking me. Ryoga is still here, he doesn't leave the house as far as I can tell, but that's a good thing considering the second he stepped out he would somehow be in some other country.

Today is a day I would consider good. No surprise attacks or anything of the sort. If life could be a peaceful as today then I would be happy.

I'm once again writing this by the light of the small battery powered light. Everyone else in the house seems to be sleeping peacefully, so I think I'll join them. Going to bed as a girl again due to the power outages.

---

Hmmm, how fun. So, everyone who sees this, PLEASE review. I'd like to know opinions of what I write.

I don't really have much else to say here, I will be posting one update a day, of course, makes sense right? If its a journal then it would be a one a day thing?

I suppose sometimes I'll put up two at a time if there are two short ones in a row, so you don't get some small 500 word rant for the entire day.. Hah. Or something like that.


	4. Day 4

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

October 26th

A letter came in the mail today, and it's from my mother. Apparently she was out visiting some relatives while the storm happened, and the roof was destroyed during the storm. She's still visiting with relatives for a while, but she wants to know if she can stay at the Tendos till they finish her house. Obviously they are gonna let her stay; which basically means me and the old man staying in our cursed forms for who knows how long. She said that she should be arriving on the 2nd of November give or take a day. She said that they have already started repairs on her house so it should be done about a week after she gets here, but that's still a week of being a girl full time. I'll have to deal with it when the time comes.

When I woke today a plan suddenly formed in my head. It's a plan that would actually solve quite a few problems. It will take a while to get ready, but I'm sure that it will work. I'd write it in here, but I'm slightly paranoid that in one of the fiancés raids on my room will find this book and try and stop me. So I'll just keep it to myself.

Since school is still out for the next couple weeks I and Akane decided to do some stuff in order to pass the time. There is a theme park about an hour or two away from here that seems like it would be interesting to go to, and it would definitely take up an entire day. Ryoga surprisingly enough has managed to stay around for another day, and it would be nice if he manages to hang around till tomorrow. I think it would be a good idea to take him with us to the theme park. He's been a lot of places but I don't think he goes to theme parks often.

I actually managed to get some hot water this morning and have spent the entire day as male, which is quite amazing since normally water is thrown at me at least once a day, but aside from getting hot water, and planning, nothing really has happened today. I did meet the dog in the park again and once again failed to pet it, but that's about it. I'm going to bed male today for the first time in a couple days.

---

As you may notice, this is a short one. Some chapters will be like this, it is a journal after all, but, with a short one like this, I might put up another one the same day, I will be doing that later today, but I'm giving it sometime.


	5. Day 5

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon **

October 27th

Today I woke up to hear a buzzing sound. It was the sound of my alarm clock. I immediately knew that power was back at that point. It was amazing to be able to take a hot bath in a brightly lit room instead of a cold bath in a dim room. Ryoga was sitting at the table by the time I went downstairs. I was amazed that he had managed to stay in the same spot for almost five days now. It has to be a personal record of his. Breakfast was also a lively meal today because, like me, everyone else in the house was excited to have power back. Since we had planed to spend most of the day at the theme park we had to leave the house only about an hour after breakfast.

Due to the fact that we were going to a theme park, and those tend to have lots of food stands, I decided I would go as a girl today. We left the house at around eight thirty and managed to get on a train by nine. At first I thought it would be difficult taking Ryoga along with us due to his tendency to get lost every time you blink, but actually he managed to stay right between Akane and me the entire trip.

I was quite amazed when we got there, because due to the fact I've spent the past sixteen years of my life being taken around the world by the old man I've never been to a theme park myself. It was a huge place filled with rides, stands, odd buildings. Some of the rides were so high up into the sky I wondered if they could even be considered safe, of course for people like me I'm sure I could manage myself no matter what dangers could possibly happen. Overall it was a great experience. We all went on the rides, ate food (none of which I had to pay for), and generally had a good time. Now that I think about it Ryoga stayed right with us the entire time even in that crowded area. I bet his sense of direction is at least getting a tiny bit better. Ryoga seemed nervous for the entire time though. It was probably due to actually managing to hang around Akane for more then an hour at a time before he got lost. It still bugs me how he uses his curse to get close to her, but there still is nothing I can do considering it is my fault he has it. Besides, no matter how much he hides it I'm sure that he still is thinking about his family, and the last thing I would want someone to do to me if I was in that situation would be to ruin one of my few friendships.

By the time we decided to leave the theme park we had almost all been on every single rid or attraction that the theme park had to offer. When we first got there it seemed huge and like it would be impossible to cover the entire thing in just one day, we eventually found out that since we really weren't taking breaks between things we had already covered over half of the park and we weren't even near the time we planned to leave. The ride back to the dojo was uneventful like the ride there, but most people would expect that. I'm different though; people have randomly jumped out of places you would never expect someone to be able to hide in and attack me. Actually, last week I had a run in like that. I was taking Akane to some store because Soun wouldn't let her go off on her own for some bizarre reason, probably because they think every second we spend together is another second closer to us getting married, when out of the blue Taro jumps out and attacks, but where did he come from? It wasn't the air, or a building, and he wasn't just walking down the street. No. He came from the sewer in order to get a surprise attack on me. I don't see why he feels he has to fight me when he should be focusing all his energy on attacking the old pervert. While that is interesting it's not the end of it, about ten minutes into that fight Mousse jumps out of a women's underwear store and starts to join Taro in his insane attacks on me. I don't know if it's just me, but hiding in an underwear store waiting to attack is just one level too high of insanity for my tastes.

By the time we got home the sun was setting and the rest of the house had already eaten dinner, so the three of us were left to fend for ourselves for the night. Akane and Ryoga just got some leftovers to eat but I decided that I would go get something to eat from around town. I had been eating out all day today anyway; I might as have well again. Of course I never did get the chance to get something to eat, because I foolishly decided to cut through the park again today, and the past few days every time I do I end up getting distracted by that dog. Today though when I went through the park the dog wasn't there, I was actually slightly disappointed I wouldn't get a chance to try and pet it, but as I was leaving the area of the park something slammed into my back and smashed me into the ground. I quickly got up and looked around for who did it only to see that stupid dog sitting a few feet away looking at me as it wagged its tail. "I hate you." I told the dog, but all it did was bark at me and then run away. Akane must have some secret dog petting martial arts techniques because she was able to just walk up and pet the thing. I'll have to bring her out there tomorrow and have her show me how she pets the dog.

Due to the dog I completely lost focus on what I was originally out there to do, which was to go and get something to eat. I didn't realize I hadn't actually gotten anything to eat until I got back to the Tendos and Akane asked me what I got. I just gave in at that point and ate leftovers.

Nothing else really happened tonight and now I'm the last one up in the house writing all this out. At first I actually had doubts about writing a journal, but it actually gives me time to think about what I did in the day.

The power is back so Ryoga is back to sleeping in the dojo during his abnormally long stay at the Tendo Dojo and I have my room back to myself and the old man. I changed back right before I started writing so I'm going to bed as a guy.--

---

Hmm, Not much to say here, except I'm typing this note while still half asleep and with my eye's closed from my bed... ah the fun of writing things a couple days in advance.


	6. Day 6

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

October 28th

Pathetic is the only word I can think of to describe the events of today. If anyone else reads this they probably know me and know that I have had problems such as my fiancés getting kidnapped. No surprise that today it happened again; though this time was slightly different. It was, to be blunt, pathetic.

The day started off normal enough, and I had taken Akane out to the park in order to prove to her that the dog was managing to avoid me and she must have done something special in order to pet it. I had her pet it for a good ten minutes but I couldn't see anything she was doing different from what I did when I tried to pet it. Of course I couldn't tell what I was doing wrong. As I was trying to pet the dog there was a sudden explosion from behind me and as soon as I turned around I saw Akane tied up next to a large man wearing clothing that seemed to be made up of nothing but rope and strings. I bet if at that moment I had pulled on a loose string on his outfit his entire set of clothing would just unravel. He then gave a introduction that would even confuse someone like Kuno; though I did get the general idea that his name was Saku and he needed a young woman to sacrifice to his god of rope in order to revive it. He worshiped a god of rope. Obviously he had more mental problems then anyone else in Nerima. He also was obviously new to the whole kidnapping thing since he told me exactly where he would be taking Akane in order to perform the sacrifice; he even told me what time he would have to perform the sacrifice. I've dealt with a lot of kidnappers before but this one was the absolute worst.

Of course I tried to attack him right then and there and get Akane back, but if he did anything right it was that he prepared for his escape. Out of the ground shot rope, of course, this quickly tied me down to the ground and stopped me from going after him immediately. By the time I had managed to get all of the rope off me he had made his escape and now waiting in what he called his "Mansion of ropey goodness" which just sounded plain stupid to me. He had told me where it was and what time he was going to perform the sacrifice so I had enough time to head back to the Tendos and inform them of the situation that Akane had become involved in. Ryoga was of course quickly volunteered to come and help me rescue her. I figured at least he would make a good distraction for the rope freak while I got Akane out of any danger she might be in so I let him join the small rescue party which was at the time made up of just me and Ryoga. It pretty much stayed just us the entire time, not that we needed any extra help. I was completely confident that with both me and Ryoga we could take the rope pervert out without a problem, heck, I think I could have even managed it by myself.

Within half a hour we were prepared and headed off towards his idiotically named 'mansion of ropey goodness.' Surprisingly enough it was only about an hour away if we hurried. It was on a hill in outside of the town. I'd been there a few times before but I had never seen a mansion there before today and anyone who goes there now won't see one either. When we got there we were greeted by the sight of a giant mansion made entirely of what appeared to be rope. How the man had managed to create it was beyond me but he had somehow managed to do it. Both of us barged into the rope mansion and began to search the area for the rope pervert and Akane. They were nowhere to be found on the first floor but we couldn't find any stairs that would lead us to the second floor. Ryoga became frustrated at this and came up with the great idea of blowing a hole in the ceiling in order to make a pathway to the second floor. Without even waiting for my opinion on his plan he fired a blast into the ceiling and created a hole the size of a truck in the entire building, Since the building was completely made of rope it didn't put up much resistance to the blast so there was a hole through the entire mansion and the sky was now visible.

We both jumped up to the second floor and soon found the room the rope pervert was in. He had been standing in the center of the room with a slightly deranged look on his face while behind him Akane was now unconscious and still tied up while being suspended in the air by rope, of course. Below her there seemed to have been colored ropes moving around in patterns while some would occasionally move up and latch onto the rope holding Akane. The rope pervert then had then started to laugh like the insane person he was and told us of what his plot was. "You see, I lied to you about what time I would be beginning! What fools you both are!" He told us both, only for Ryoga to yell back, "Why in the world did you even tell Ranma your location in the first place?" The two had continued to argue back and forth for what was probably two minutes neither of them really getting anywhere with each other. I had decided to take things into my own hands and had begun attacking the rope pervert. He obviously had some martial arts training because he for the most part was able to dodge most of my attacks. Right as I was about to deal a blow that would have knocked the rope pervert unconscious Ryoga decides it's his turn to actually do something for a change and actually attacked. Unfortunately he used his breaking point technique and blew a hole in the floor. Unlike his attack earlier that blew a hole in the ceiling this wasn't a clean attack. Ropes started to snap everywhere and the floors started to collapse. Within a minute most of the mansion had fallen apart as Ryoga and I worked to free Akane from the ropes she had been tied up with. After freeing her both of us quickly got out of the collapsing mansion and carefully placed Akane on the ground and prepared ourselves for a attack from the rope pervert. By the time the mansion has completely collapsed I felt pretty silly standing there waiting for a attack that probably would never come. I had figured that the rope pervert was simply stuck tied up in his own mess. Suddenly though I watched as the rope pervert pulled himself from the large pile of rope gasping for breath. Slowly he had stood up and pointed his finger at me, "You may have won this time! But I'll be back! Maybe, probably. Bah, forget it, no rope god is worth this." He ended up mumbling to himself at the end as he staggered away.

As I said, it was pathetic.

Unfortunately not everything had happened perfectly. Akane had gotten injured during her time with the rope pervert and she's now resting in a hospital room. I think it's an unnecessary thing to do, but when we brought Akane home unconscious Soun freaked out and demanded that we take her to a hospital to be taken care of. Sure she had some cuts and some of them weren't exactly small, but they're nothing that won't just heal by itself. Of course the doctors said for safety purposes we should let her rest overnight.

I do feel bad for her though. I was the one who dragged her out to the park today which is where she was kidnapped. I should probably do something to make it up to her.

I bumped into Nabiki in the hallway right before I began to write and she spilled her water all over me changing me into a girl. Really it's too late to worry about something like that, it is almost midnight right now. So I guess I go to bed as a girl tonight.

---

**Uhh, I don't really have a comment to put here. I would like some more opinions in reviews, like what I could fix and what not, I 've got a few so far, but I would always like more.**


	7. Day 7

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

* * *

October 29th

Today Ryoga and I went to visit Akane in the hospital. Of course she was awake and complaining about the fact that she had to stay in the hospital for something that would heal no matter where she was by the time we got there. We spent a couple hours there actually just talking to Akane about random things since she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital bed due to some weird rules. The doctors said they wanted to keep her longer due to what they called strange burns and what to them appeared to be multiple things trying to dig themselves into her skin and also let her rest. Obviously those burns and strange cuts were the strange possessed ropes that the rope pervert seemed to be controlling, but the doctors wouldn't, and when we told them didn't, believe that. They told us that Akane would be able to go home tomorrow.

It was nice though. I was able to hold a conversation for quite a while without saying something stupid that got me either thrown out of the room or screamed at. It's a personal record I think. That was all I really did at the hospital today. After the talking we both left to go back to the Tendos. To me it seems as if Ryoga thinks of the place as a second home. The Tendos treat him like it is as well. It's probably because he can hardly ever find his own house so they feel like if he can even manage to find theirs that they should let him stay there. I feel the same way too. He is my friend after all so I of course want him to feel welcome somewhere.

On the way home we passed through the park. I did my best to ignore the dog and I didn't even try to pet it today, but I could feel it following me as I went through the park like it was mocking me every second I wasn't petting it. Of course that would be every second of my life so far so it's been mocking me for a long time if I go by that.

When we got back to the Tendos Soun said that they had received another letter from mom saying that she would be there no later then the first but we shouldn't be surprised if she shows up the night before. That a huge change in my opinion. November 2nd was what she said before and now she says the 31st? I should be happy about it, I do get to see my mother after all, but it's hard to get excited about lying to your mother.  
Is it really okay for me to fear my mother like this?

I'm not sure.

Someday I'll ignore the old mans orders and find a way to tell her. From the time I have spent with mom I know she's not someone to just go off and kill someone. I just have to tell her before something bad happens.

Away from my problems for now.

Today we actually had to fend for ourselves for dinner. Kasumi was actually gone tonight for a reason that she hasn't told any of us. I think she was out on a date because I saw her when she came back home and she was definitely wearing something that would be more suited for a casual date then her normal going around town clothing. I think it's great that she go out and do things. I know she has graduated high school but in the year that I have been here she hasn't really seemed to be going out and doing things. Most of the time she just does around the house things, which seems like it would get extremely boring after so long. I was actually the only one to see her once she got back because I'm the only person who actually stays up as late as this lately, to write in this journal of course. It obviously was a date but when I tried to ask her anything about it she would just move away from that question and onto something else. Obviously she didn't want to talk about it.

I actually haven't been a girl once today if I don't count the few minutes I was one right before I got in the bath. Maybe it has something to do with me not freaking out every time I change and going on a rampage to find hot water. I noticed that pops seems to have good control over when he changes and when he doesn't, and he also doesn't mind when he changes. I'm sure there is a connection somewhere. So I tonight I'm going to bed as a guy.

* * *

**I spent the whole day yesterday watching a Anime called Higurashi no Naku Koro ni... quite a impressive little show. I watched the entire thing in one day... yet still managed to write out a chapter (The next one, I tend to stay a day ahead)... haha, 10 hours of a anime and then writing, I am SO productive. Can't you tell?**

**I did wake up at 11 today... so staying up late isn't too good of a idea. Hah.**


	8. Day 8

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

October 30th

Today I was very surprised at how everything turned out. Ryoga was here and he didn't even blink at what I did today which for him and the level of his obsession with Akane is very odd. What I'm talking about here is I actually took Akane to a movie tonight and then to dinner. It really wasn't what I would call a date. In some peoples eyes it might have been, but to me not really. She had been in the hospital and they had finally let her out. So I thought it would be a good idea if she got to go out and do something fun for the day instead of just going home and doing nothing. I was surprised that Ryoga didn't once protest us going to a movie and all that other stuff. Normally the second anything that could even be linked to a date or anything romantic involving Akane he would jump on me and start attacking me and usually blame me for something that has nothing to do with the situation at the time.

The movie we saw was nice. It was what people would consider a girls movie, but that really doesn't bother me. Action movies are nice but I see enough action in my normal life. I don't need to go see fake action. I'd much rather see something with at least a half interesting story. After spending a week with me I bet that anyone would start to see how fake all those action movies really are. Akane said that she liked the movie, which was obvious to me because the entire movie she seemed to be putting all the focus she had into watching the screen and hearing what was being said.

After all that we just went to a simple restaurant to get food. Nothing run by people we know because if any of them even catch sight of us together their imaginations run wild and suddenly I become a two timer, a thief, or a lunatic. For most of the time I was eating I had to make sure I didn't go too fast. It's a problem I have to fix one day. It's just hard to not eat fast because of the way the old man raised me. We talked about things, nothing really important. On the way home we passed through the park, and for once I ignored that dog. It did try to follow me for a bit, but I think it realized it was pointless. For today at least.

So it really wasn't a date, even though it seems to fit the perfect description of one, it was just two friends doing stuff together.

Obviously going to bed as a guy. Spent the whole day that way. Tomorrow it would probably be best to spend my day as a girl though and prepare my room and clothing so mom doesn't get suspicious.

* * *

**Hmm I decided I would only update on the weekdays so I can do extra on the weekends and all that, so, weekday updates, weekend writings... Haha, I have been a bit lazy recently, didn't get as much done as I wanted to, but you know, thats life.**

**On a side note, its hot here... Arizona has the death sun, you step outside and you have like, 5 minutes to live until you DIE.**

**Haha.**


	9. Day 9

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

October 31st

If I'm pretending to be a girl for the time my mother is here does that make this a diary instead of a journal? I don't think that really matters what I call it though.

Mom came over around four o'clock in the afternoon which was much earlier then I expected her to show up. When she said at night I assumed that it would be dark by the time she arrived. Obviously to some people night must mean any time after lunch. It wasn't really a problem since right after I woke up and bathed I changed into a girl and have spent the entire day that way. I also hid all of the items in my room that could possibly make her think I had any real ties to 'Ranma'. The last thing I want is her thinking is that I share a room with myself or worse. The old man has just disappeared this time around. When I woke up he wasn't in the room or even waiting for a surprise attack. I searched the whole house for him but I couldn't find him. Obviously he didn't want to have to pretend to be a panda for the whole time. So of course he abandons his son here to act like a girl for the entire time. His parenting skills should win him a couple of awards.

Like the other times mom has stayed over she stays in the guest room, which happens to be my room as well. There is another room that could be used for guests, but with Happosai around he tends to pop into that room at a moments notice and the last thing I need is him showing up in the middle of the night only to meet my mom and probably screw something up. When she saw me grab this journal she actually wanted to see it, but if she actually managed to get the chance to look through this book and read it that would only spell doom for me. Since it does tend to reveal that I am in fact Ranma Saotome who changes into a girl, and as fun as death sounds I would like to avoid it for at least seventy or eighty more years, ya know, just to have some fun.

Mom seems to get a kick out of staying in the same room as me. With as determined as she is to effect how I act I can understand why she would enjoy staying with me.

Before Mom showed up me and Ryoga were sparing for the first time in a couple days. Sure I practice by myself or with pops everyday, though writing about it every day would get boring, it's not every day that I get to fight Ryoga. He's much better then Pops when it comes to challenging me. I've fought the old man every day for years so I can predict him really easily by now, but Ryoga I don't fight all too often compared to some people so it's still slightly unpredictable.

Ryoga by now through numerous explanations knows about my situation here so he's gonna be going along with the whole thing. So I don't have to worry about him messing anything up. Shampoo and Mousse by now should know not to bother me when my mother is around. Last time she came they caused a huge mess and I could have ended up dead. The next day I explained to them the situation and it seems like they're going to back off for now, but I bet the second that mom leaves they're gonna be breaking down walls more then ever to make up for lost time.

So yeah, I'm writing this as a girl wearing what I suppose could be called 'cute' pajamas. It's almost midnight as I'm writing this so I'm going to bed now.

* * *

**This is the last of what I could call really short chapters for now. Its only around 700 words this chapter but the next one goes to around 2000 so its quite a bit larger because its where things start to go... kind of. Of course, with everyday updates they are short, but what would seriously be better, once a day or a large update and the end of the week with the entire week in it? I think that the once a day thing works really well. 5 updates a week with 500+ words and usualy large is still 2500 words at the least. Ah, and here I go ranting again.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I've gotten so far. They're all pretty positive or they make me think about how I'm doing the story and I have made changes based off of them. So, thanks again for the reviews. Any other comments or anything is welcome. Hehe.**

**  
**


	10. Day 10

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

November 1st

There is now a third guest staying in my room, and this one was quite a surprise to me. Before I write who or what it is I think it would be better to write the story about how it ended up this way.

I woke up really late today. It was already past nine and that is much later then when I normally get up. Mom appeared to have gotten up earlier because she wasn't in the room when I woke up. I quickly ran to the bathroom and checked to make sure no one else was in there. I locked up the place, windows included, so I could actually take a bath with Mom here and not have my life in danger. I didn't really waste any time and changed back into a girl as soon as I could and changed into some normal clothing. At that time Mom came in unannounced into the room to wake me up apparently, though I had already been up for a while now. Breakfast was ready and everyone else thought I was still asleep. I'm slightly insulted that they think just because I don't get attacked in the morning that I won't wake up. At this moment I learned that it's a bad idea to let her catch me when I'm getting dressed because she will tell me what she thinks I should wear and how I should look. Obviously by that I mean she picked out everything I would be wearing that day right down to the underwear. So for the entire day I was stuck in a skirt. It wasn't how I intended to spend my day at all. The second I put on the skirt I thought that Ryoga would laugh or something the moment he saw me and I was right. The second I came into his sight when I came downstairs he began to laugh. He claimed it was something else but I just knew that he was laughing at me; if I hadn't been dressed like that I would have attacked him right there. Of course if I hadn't been dressed like that he wouldn't have laughed at all which means it would have been pointless to attack him. He still deserved to be attacked though.

Breakfast was normal considering all the weird things that can happen around me. With the old man gone the table wasn't changed from how it had been days before. I sat between Ryoga and Akane while Mom sat directly across from me where pops normally sat. Everything was perfectly normal until Mom decided that it would be a have been a great idea today for us all to do something. When she decided that she would do something that involved me it usually meant trying to make me act like less of a guy, and that's a battle I will never lose.

The next thing I knew we were all walking around town going to random places. Ryoga was following 'just for fun' and Mom had no complaints about that. She figured that he could help us carry anything that we needed to be carried. I never intended on buying anything but obviously she had other ideas.

I don't know why every time she comes over she decides to go shopping and take us along. I think that might actually be my fault in a way. Since me and pops haven't come home and still stay at the Tendos' she's still left alone at home. So whenever she comes here since every treats her like family she treats us all like family and takes us shopping with her and everything. I guess that's why I go along with it as well. It's not like its bad going shopping with her. She doesn't try to force weird things on my anymore and now tends to just push the slightly more girlish things onto me. She's gotten me into a dress so far. I think to her she thinks she's doing a pretty good job.

After going around the stores for a bit we all stopped into a fast food place in order to get some lunch. We were all sitting there talking about things when I brought up the fact that there was a dog in the park that I was completely unable to pet even once no matter how much I worked at it. Akane still insisted that I was just a frightening person and scared away the dog and Ryoga pretty much agreed with her the entire time. So of course mom decided that we would all take a nice walk down to the park later to see the dog.

When we got there it didn't take long to find the dog. It was actually just sitting off to the side looking at people as they walked by. I of course was talking the whole time telling them that I was going to prove how the dog was avoiding me petting it and that it obviously had to try to avoid me, that it wasn't anything accidental.

So I walked strait up to the dog with everyone watching me and I stared straight down at it and it looked up at me. I then made my move to pet it, and it didn't move. It let me pet it. I was completely confused. I couldn't figure it out at all. It made no sense to me. The dog avoids me all this time but now that I had a crowd watching me and I had to prove it avoided me it decided to let me pet it? At that time Ryoga came over to laugh at me saying that I had just blown the entire thing out of proportion. He then reached over to pet the dog when it suddenly jumped away from him. He stared at the dog for a minute before trying to pet it again only to have it jump away from him again. For a few minutes he tried to pet the dog only to have it jump away from him.

As I watched Ryoga try and pet the dog I started to figure out why I could pet it now. First off I saw Akane pet it, but then it wouldn't let me pet it. Why wouldn't it let me pet it? Obviously since Ryoga couldn't pet it then was because it doesn't like guys. Obviously that's why I couldn't pet it and Ryoga couldn't as well, but I was a girl for a couple of the times I tried to pet it. There was only one difference that I could link between it not letting me pet it then, it letting Akane pet it, and it letting me pet it now.

It was the clothing. It would only let girls in skirts or dresses pet it. The dog only trusted people in skirts and dresses, because for some reason it had a problem being touched by people in pants. It's one mentally disturbed dog.

Eventually I told Ryoga and he gave up trying to pet the thing since it was managing to dodge every attempt of him trying to grab it. I told Mom and Akane about my discovery involving the dog and we all went to leave. As we were leaving the park I felt like I was being followed, when I turned around I saw that the dog had been following me. I tried to wave it away but it wouldn't move from where it was standing. I then figured that it would just sit there and so I continued to move only to notice it started following me again as soon as I had started moving.

About a half hour later I was sitting on the back porch of the Tendos' with the dog sitting next to me. Obviously it wasn't going to be leaving me alone any time soon. At that time I started to look at the dog. It's a girl for one, she isn't a very big dog actually, medium sized, which is something I don't see to often around here most of the time dogs are really small, and brown, white, and black coloring. I have no clue about breeds of dogs so I wouldn't know what to call it. I decided to name it and I wasn't going to do something boring like Taroo or something like that, but I never have been good at naming things. I actually sat there for about ten minutes trying to think of a name as I watched the sky. I was watching some clouds move through the sky when I realized it was November which means it's going to be getting very cold, and that brings snow. It wasn't the most original name to ever, but I decided to call the dog Yuki if it was going to be following me for the time being.

Yuki seemed like she had an owner before. I'd never seen the dog in the park before a little over a week ago and it did seem a little too clean to be just a random stray dog. Maybe she's just a runaway dog. Of course there are no markings on her that show any type of ownership.

When time came to make dinner Mom had Kasumi leave the kitchen because she decided that it would be a good idea if both she and I made dinner tonight. Yuki tried to actually follow me into the kitchen but I forced her to sit outside of kitchen and sit next to Akane. Oddly enough they had no problem with a dog just coming into the house and wandering around. It's probably because half the time a few of the people that live here are animals. Making dinner wasn't exactly a hard thing to do. I've cooked and baked things quite a few times and I tend to do things right most of the time. I'm no where near what Kasumi can do but I'm far better then Akane is. I thanked Mom that she didn't invite Akane to help us make dinner which of course she responded by telling me I should have more faith in Akane. Obviously she still doesn't get the full idea that Akane destroys anything she tries to make. What the whole making dinner thing turned into was basically me making things and Mom complimenting me when I did things right or correcting me. When I watch her sometimes I wonder if she actually wanted a daughter instead of a son. Even though I am her child, she doesn't know that yet she still treats me like one. I guess that's because she thinks I'm the parentless cousin of Akane and since even I think Soun isn't the best idea of a parent she must think that as well and wants to at least act like a parent figure around me.

It took me about an hour and a half to actually make dinner and it was around six thirty that we all ate. Yuki sat behind me and I fed her some small bit of what I made, but I wasn't sure if it was right to give a dog these kinds of foods since I've never had anything like a pet before. For all I know what I fed her tonight could be very bad for her though if it is she doesn't show any signs now. Every time I would go to give Yuki something to eat Ryoga would look back and glare at the dog. He was obviously feeling the annoyance I have been feeling for the past couple days. The funny thing is he can't change into a girl and put on a skirt and then pet the dog. I win this one. It's actually not that funny but it is a victory for me. Anyway, dinner went well and after that everyone just kind of went back to whatever they were doing before. I went up to my room and Yuki followed me. I really didn't have anything to do for the rest of the night so I just laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling while I thought about random things such as Mom and the people I know. Really it was a pointless way to spend my time, but I had nothing else to do. School was still out till around the tenth maybe and even then they weren't sure so it wasn't like I could be doing school work, not that I'm thrilled to do it when I have it. I got bored after about an hour of nothing so I went downstairs, followed by Yuki, and watched the television. I actually fell asleep on the couch watching some news program and was woken up around ten thirty by Mom telling me I shouldn't be sleeping on the couch especially in my, what she seems to think is, normal clothing. Yuki had been resting on my leg the entire time it seemed. For a dog that was just sitting the park earlier today it really seemed to quickly attach to me. I don't know if dogs normally do that.

So at that point I just went up stairs, Yuki following me into my room, and started to write. Mom is already asleep it seems, and she didn't seem to mind Yuki staying in the corner. I suppose I should giver her a bath tomorrow or something. That's about it for today. I have nothing else to write about.

* * *

**Ohhhh this is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far.**

**I put it up at this time today because I spent most my day watching E3 Press conferences... ohh some interesting stuff, but Sony was slightly dissapointing... oh well.**

**OFF I GO! Hahah...**


	11. Day 11

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

November 2nd

I did something absolutely stupid today. I think its one of the worst things I have ever said in my entire life, and that's a lot of things considering how I tend not to think of things before I say them.

It really was just a normal slightly boring day for most of the day. I actually went out and tried to find out more about dogs and the stuff they need since Yuki was still following me around most of the time. I actually took her out to the backyard and washed her off since who knows what she might have been exposed to while she stayed in the park. I actually let her stay in my room without cleaning her off first. I do need to clean my room out sometime soon just to be careful. I found out some useful things about taking care of a dog but nothing really major. It's not like I wouldn't have figured the stuff out on my own.

I got back home around noon and ate lunch. I was once again amazed that Ryoga was still around. It has been almost two weeks and yet he has still managed to attach himself to the Tendous. Though he doesn't go out alone or anything like that. He usually has me take him places he has to go and that's only if he really has to go places. Since pops left he has been the one I've been practicing with in the morning and I think its a lot more effective then the old man has been in the pat few years.

Mom decided that it would be a good idea for both of us to go to some new clothing store that had opened. We had all gone to the shopping areas yesterday but it's not like we got much of anything, and we didn't even go to clothing stores really. So later in the day we were both in the store, Akane had decided not to come, going around and trying things out. I don't quite get what's so exciting about clothing shopping but Mom seems to enjoy it so I just kind of go along with it. I think it all leads back to the fact that she wants to be at least like a parent to someone since 'Ranma' isn't around. I really shouldn't complain about it because she does pay for everything and it's not like I have to wear it all that often. They do come in handy if I ever have to dress up as a girl for whatever reason. Everything was going fine really until as I was changing into something that Mom thought would be good a thought crossed my mind. Mom really seemed to enjoy these types of activities and liked to do what I would consider 'girl' things with me. Was there even the slightest chance that Mom would have preferred a daughter over a son? I really didn't know why I would think such a question. It really didn't make much sense at all. After all, I had only seen her when I was a girl I had no clue how she would act if I had returned home just as normal Ranma, but as usual I always say things before I think and I asked her right there in the changing area 'Would you have had a daughter instead of a son?' It really was a stupid question to ask, and I could tell that immediately after I said it. She immediately got really quiet and kind of just froze where she was standing. I didn't get an answer though. She stayed quiet for maybe a minute or two and then snapped back into her normal attitude and just seemed to ignore the question I asked her. In the end after all the shopping was done, which really wasn't much though. It's not like when I go shopping with anyone I just buy random things.

The rest of the day passed by with nothing happening at all, not even something weird happening at dinner. Ryoga did look like he was planning something and he kept looking over at Soun like he had something to tell him but in the end he never did anything interesting.

Later I was up in my room once again just staring at the ceiling thinking about random things, most of them unimportant. After about an hour Mom came in and seemed to be doing exactly what I was doing; just staring up at the ceiling thinking about random things. It was odd because normally she acts more formal than that. I don't think I'd ever seen her just lie down and think before. It was actually kind of uncomfortable to me to just sit there without saying anything. It was silent for almost another whole hour before I decided I was going to say something since it was getting very awkward for both of us to be sitting there in silence, but before I could say anything she started to speak to me. It was the answer to the question I had asked her earlier today. She explained to me that she wasn't exactly sure if she would have preferred a daughter over a son, but that should have liked a daughter as well. She continued and told me that if 'Ranma' had been born a girl then the old man never would have had an excuse to go on the training trip and she would still know her child and husband. Really it made me feel like I was at fault for her feeling so lonely. Though in reality it still is the old mans fault because he made the stupid contract, he took me and got me cursed. The entire conversation continued for a while and generally I felt that she really does want 'Ranma' back but at the same time she wishes she had a daughter. She said that with all the time I've been with her and how I'm always the one around her when she comes over I'm like a daughter to her. It was almost hilariously sad how true that comment almost is. The whole conversation also made me feel worse about continuing my selfish hiding from her; I doubt that she would go through with the contract even if she knew about my curse.

I'm glad that she said she wasn't exactly sure if she would have liked a daughter over a son. I don't know how I could or would react if she had said that she would have preferred 'me' over 'me'. I'm still very confused about how to react to everything.

She of course wants a daughter but I can't exactly give her that. I mean, I could, but I don't think I actually could do it.

It was so stupid to ask that question. Such a stupid thing.

* * *

**Well, sorry about this being so late today, I woke up really late and just was busy today. Hehe.**

**I hope this chapter seems kind of confusing to read, because Ranma is supposed to be stressed and confused about this and when writing about it she should be coming off as confused and not quite in touch with what exactly was said, mostly thinking about the things said as she interpreted them.**

** Hmm, anyway, this is fun to write.  
**


	12. Day 12

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon **

November 3rd

Today was shocking to say the least. I never expected something like this to happen.

It was really just an average day. We all hung out at home while messing around with things. I spent most of my time with Mom doing just simple things or just sitting around watching TV with her. She's on a vacation of sorts and visiting someone else's house so of course she's very relaxed about a lot of things though she does help out with a lot of things such as cleaning and cooking, which I normal end up doing as well because of my tendency to follow her around. I think anyone would do that though if their only time they had with their parents was like mine. I like to grasp onto whatever precious time I have with her even if it means pretending to be a girl. It's not as bad as it was before since I have calmed down about the whole curse a little bit.

Dinner time came and Ryoga once again was glancing over at Sound and looking very suspicious. Finally he actually started to speak. He told everyone at the table that he had made an agreement with Soun to kick Happosai out of his room and he would be renting the room from the Tendous, which I assume brings in some much needed revenue to the household, and would be paying Soun for pretty much everything. Of course my first thoughts were 'How could Ryoga afford to do something like this' which were soon followed by 'I guess he doesn't want to be a freeloader anymore.' I was stunned when Ryoga pulled out a large amount of money, which he clamed to cover well over two months of rent, and handed it over to Soun. So not only does the guy not get lost and ends up here for almost two weeks; now he lives here for almost two months! Sure I have kind of wished Ryoga wouldn't get lost as often, but I never intended to end up living in the same place as him. It just brings him closer to interfering with me and Akane. It's not that I really have any intentions to go through with such a absurd agreement anyway it's just that Ryoga will probably jump on me any time I do anything with her which will no doubt be annoying. On the other side he's not as randomly violent as he used to be only a short while ago, and he actually tends to help me with things and help me train in the morning with the old man gone. During dinner for most of the time I just kind of stared at him in shock. I asked him how in the world he could afford this but he just said he would tell me later.

Later I had decided to actually go to bed early since there really was nothing else to do, well, besides watching some random television show with Mom, and those aren't exactly the most exciting things. I was actually just about to pull this book out and start writing when Ryoga comes into the room, though actually it was more like he barged into my room, he didn't even knock or anything. To make matters worse normally I sleep in my underwear, and since lately I've been writing this while lying in bed I was already set for it and because of that only wearing my underwear. That's really not a problem at all normally because most of the time it consists of an undershirt and boxers, but for the whole time Mom is here it tends to consist of actual women's underwear. The last thing I wanted was someone like Ryoga to see me in that because I knew the second he saw he would be mocking me for it for months. Surprisingly enough he was kind of shocked and quite literally fell out of my room. It was embarrassing to me surprisingly enough. I slipped back on a shirt and walked over to him and asked what he was doing just jumping into my room. He told me because he said he was going to explain how he could afford this. Apparently he didn't want everyone knowing about how he was able to do it.

So a few minutes later we were both sitting in my room and he told me exactly why he was able to afford everything. He was the 'last'. His grandfather had been very, very far from being poor, and when he died all that money moved to Ryoga's parents. With both of them gone there was really only one person it could go to; their only child Ryoga. Apparently he was renting out his house to people after having sealed off his room only and was getting money from that as well as the money from his parents. He told me that he would rather be around people he knows then live in a house alone with no one to help him with his sense of direction, besides he told me that he usually ended up here before he would ever end up at his own house.

He then kind of announced to me that after my mom left he would 'really' show me what he could do. I guess that means instead of just sparing and light training in the morning we would switch to some more heavy exercises. I don't quite understand myself why I hide exactly how much I could do from my mother. Though I bet she could recognize the old mans style even after all this time, and as much as I hate to admit it some things I do would be obviously picked up from him, and in general it would make it harder to hide my secret.

A lot was actually said and we just kind of talked about random things, but after about a hour passed Mom suddenly came in through the door but right away kind of jumped back out. It was exactly what I needed. Here I was sitting in nothing but a shirt and my underwear right across from Ryoga while alone in a room. I'm no expert but last I knew it's not normal to sit around dressed like that casually talking to your friends, especially ones of the opposite genders. Ryoga left pretty quickly after that. Mom came back in but all she did was apologize for interrupting our conversation. Apparently my plan for going to bed early was ruined thanks to Ryoga and now it really was time for people to be going to sleep. That's about it, now I'm done writing in this and about to go to bed.

* * *

**Sorry about not putting up a chapter on friday. It was a mix of it not being ready and me having to change some things in this chapter to have it not conflict with something else.**

**Oh well, its still only 10 days up so far and 12 chapters, so I could skip another day. Hahah. I won't though. **

**Once again, any opinions are welcome. Good or bad.  
**


	13. Day 13

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

**Approved by the FDA**

November 4th

Since I had seen Yuki at the park for a long time before she decided to follow me home and I had never seen any type of flyer or anything of the sort saying they were missing a dog I decided that I would actually make Yuki my dog, if for no other reason then to actually own a pet. I mean, almost everyone else I know has had a pet at least once. Apparently Akane even had a pet when she was younger. I missed a lot of things when traveling around with pops so I figure I may be seventeen but I still can't do things that people have normally done, and besides, I know older people who have pets as well.

So because of this decision I had to take her to the vet to make sure everything was good and she didn't have anything weird. Well, that was one reason to take her to the vet. Ryoga was bugging me and Yuki this morning and he kept trying to pet her rather forcefully and didn't seem to be giving up when Yuki bit him on the arm, lightly of course, but he still said that Yuki might have some horrible disease and that I now have to get her checked out. Of course I doubt that he would get anything from the small bite. It hardly even broke the skin.

So I spent a couple hours of the afternoon at a Vets office. Ryoga followed me around because he said he wanted to know right away what 'horrible' disease he had. They said to come back after a few hours once we dropped her off. Apparently they had to run some tests or something like that, so we had about three hours of nothing to do and we were quite far from home so it was pretty much pointless to head back. I think that Ryoga really wasn't too concerned about himself getting a disease, what I think he wanted to do was go out of the house for the first time in quite a while. Sure he leaves every once and a while but the past few times it has been with Mom along so everyone tends to act a little weird. I'm sure he just wanted to act normal around me. Which basically means blaming me for things that go wrong and all that. It's not as bad as before and I think he's mostly joking around when he blames me for some things. It's kind of odd actually, Ryoga a person who was always angry at me and blaming me seemed to change and become a calmer person. Of course this wasn't immediately noticeable by me. It really happened over quite a few months and climaxed with the whole conversation about his parents. I think now he trusts me more then he trusts the other people he knows. I'm kind of glad really, he was my only real friend I had during school that I knew for an extended period of time and still the only one I can count on for some things. Ukyo is less of a friend and more of a person who seems determined to control me. I wouldn't call Shampoo or Mousse a friend at all; those two seem out to make my life a bigger mess. Akane is what I could consider a friend though, but it's much harder to get along with her at times, because if I say one thing wrong she gets angry at me. She's still a very close friend and I care about what happens to her, but I've still known Ryoga longer.

So of course we did what any other teenager would do with free time in the middle of town, which is basically wander around and do nothing of importance. Of course I made Ryoga pay for everything pretty much since he was the one who came along of his own choice. It was his idea to go into the restaurant anyway and I didn't bring any more money then it would take to pay the veterinarian to do his job. Of course I didn't tell Ryoga this until it came time to pay. I had to lead him around the entire time because I knew the second I let go of the guy he would suddenly be in America somewhere and really it would all go downhill from there.

When we returned to the vet it was exactly as I expected, Yuki had no diseases of any kind and got the shots and treatment she would need to be just a normal dog that people can be around. I laughed and taunted Ryoga about how it was 'unfortunate' that he wasn't going to die from a strange disease. The veterinarian told me a few things about taking care of a dog after I asked him and then we left and took Yuki back to the Tendos.

That was about all the interesting things today. It pretty much was the entire day though.

* * *

**I forgot about uploading this till 3:30... man.**

**I've been playing Harvest Moon DS, so that is what distracted me, I played 12+ hours yesterday and Almost all day till now. Quite a bit if you ask me... for such a repetitive and slightly pointless game it sure is entertaining.**


	14. Day 14

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

**Now with 50 more Canada**

November 4th

Most of the time I have at least something noteworthy to write about. I mean, I have so many things happen to me that if I ever felt like writing down my life story I'm sure I could fill up this book ten times over. I woke up, and got dressed in my 'normal' clothing for while Mom is here. It was early and I actually went out with Akane while she went out for her morning jogging. I took Yuki with me because I was told yesterday by the vet I should take her out for exercise simply by walking her and doing that kind of stuff. She had no problem keeping up with me and Akane during the entire time. Both of us talked just about random things as we went down her normal route. She seemed really interested in why I still continue to pretend around my Mom. I always tell her the same thing though, it's because I don't want to let her down, but every once and a while she still asks me that question.

We got back home a while before breakfast and I quickly took a bath while at the same time dodging Moms invitation to bathe with her. After that breakfast happened. Nothing interesting happened there at all. With pops gone it was still me between Akane and Ryoga while Mom sat next to Nabiki. Kasumi sat at one end of the table while Soun sat at the other.

I had missed the normal time Ryoga and I spar in the morning, but since I had already bathed once today I really didn't feel like having to deal with it again so I just told him I'd just work twice as hard tomorrow. This is basically an excuse to get out of it today and put it off till tomorrow. There was really nothing else to do though so we watched television for a couple hours. I normally don't even watch television that much but for some reason there will be a time where I end up watching it for hours at a time for days in a row. A bad habit of mine I suppose, though it's not like I only watch television. I think that would get extremely boring after a while.

Lunch came and passed like it does everyday. It's much less organized then the other two meals; it's more of a come and go thing.

Around three it started to rain outside which was odd because this morning there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but I guess the weather is like that. It always seems to change on me when I least expect it especially if I'm outside.

The sun sets really early at this time of the year. It's almost annoying how short the days can get, and the sad part is the days only will continue to get shorter until late December. By the time we ate dinner it was dark outside and oddly enough it was still raining.

For the most of the night we just stayed in and played some weird board games with Akane and read some comics and all that kind of stuff. We also went over some of the school stuff we had in order to refresh ourselves on what we had to know. Of course this was all and idea from Akane. Ryoga actually commented on some stuff and it seems like he's actually pretty smart about math and history. His english actually isn't bad at all for a seventeen year old. I asked him where he learned all that he knows and he just told me he had picked it up in his travels. Apparently he self teaches himself anything that he thinks a normal person of his age would be learning in school. I was actually quite impressed with this and apparently so was Mom. She then commented that since Ryoga was living here now it would be a great idea if he went to school with Akane and me. While I don't think that's a bad idea as a whole I can't help but remember the last time we both went to the same school. In the end he actually agreed that it would be a good idea to start going to school once it was actually repaired again.

Eventually time passed and everyone else pretty much went to bed. It ended up being just Ryoga, Mom, and I left awake and downstairs. We had been playing some board game that neither of us was very good at while at the same time talking about our time back in middle school. Of course we were both being careful not to say the name of the school and to leave out any details that might tip Mom off and make her think anything suspicious. She commented on how 'cute it was' that I had 'such a good' friend like Ryoga for so long.

Mom then went upstairs and I decided to follow her. We never did finish the board game but we were both very bad at it so I doubt it would have been finished any time soon.

So yeah, while nothing really interesting happened, nothing even especially noteworthy happened; it was still a good day. If more days were like this I think my life would be so much better. Though actually my life has become much calmer the past month or so which I believe is a great thing. It's allowed me to get on track with things and sort things out.  
I stayed up way too late today.

* * *

**Ohhh snap.**

**Anyway, read and review. Ya know, the usual.**


	15. Day 15

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

November 5th

When I woke up today I looked over at the clock and it was almost noon! No one woke me up or anything. I looked at the clock again to double check the time and it was past eleven thirty; so of course I jumped out of bed, threw on a shirt, and ran out of the room. As I was just about to go downstairs I suddenly slipped on something and rolled down the stairs all the way and landed face down on the floor downstairs.

As I pulled myself up from the floor I saw Ryoga a few feet in front of me looking down at me with a grin on his face. He then just laughed and walked away. I looked around the room and everyone was downstairs and now staring at me. The clock on the wall suddenly caught my eye because of one thing. It said it was just past eight thirty. It was at that moment I knew why Ryoga had laughed. He had snuck into my room and changed my clock time!

I ran into the kitchen where he was and asked him directly. He laughed and said "Of course I changed your clock time." I then asked him, well, kind of yelled, how in the world he managed to find my room "when you can't even walk to the bathroom by yourself half the time!"

I bet it's because he's been here for weeks now and can actually managed to find his way across the house now. Of course I showed him the way to school so many times back then if repetition was the key I bet he would have figured it out by now. Of course a house is a lot smaller then an entire trip to school.

Things went on like they normally did and within minutes I found myself fighting Ryoga in the back yard. Of course I beat him into the ground within minutes.

After that I just went upstairs, took a bath, and went on with my day. I wish I could say something else interesting happened but that would be lying.

* * *

**Short no? Well, its kind of supposed to be.**

**I mean, if every day something "OH WOW THIS HAPPENED AND THEN THIS" then that would just get tidious and annoying I think, besides, a little pointlessness is good. Haha.**

**So yeah, this is the shortest at 400 words... which is really really short. But that doesn't really matter.**


	16. Day 16

**Changing the View**

**By Kaemon**

November 6th

Tonight we got a very strange, and for me disturbing, letter of challenge to the Tendo dojo. Now, sure letters of challenge aren't common around here, but I could accept them. What disturbs me this time is it's apparently from some twin martial artists who if they win, which they could never do, demand that they also get both 'martial arts practicing Tendo girls' as their fiancé. Both Tendo girls? That sounded really weird and not right considering Nabiki and Kasumi don't practice at all.

Mom, once she saw the note, immediately knew who it was addressing, and it absolutely disturbed me. The weirdo's who had left the letter had been spying on Akane and me long enough to know what our last names were and what we did!

Of course I was disgusted by this as well. I can't exactly turn down a challenge, it's just not how I work, but if I somehow managed to lose I would wind up in so much more trouble then I could ever want.

I have no doubt in my ability to completely wipe them out in a fight. Even if it was just me fighting I'm sure I could take both of them out.

Mom thinks it's 'a manly thing to do' to try and win someone like this. I personally think it's just stupid and proves they couldn't get a girlfriend otherwise. It has nothing to do with them being 'manly' or not. Frankly if I was really a girl I would find this downright creepy, and even now I find it creepy girl or not.

Ryoga was appalled at the letter, but that's really because it involves Akane having the chance to be forcefully married to some random guy. Obviously he doesn't care a bit about the fact that if we somehow lose I'm the one who suffers the most!

Later that night Ryoga actually came to me and said that he would, if it looked like we needed help, find some way to make us win. That might sound like cheating but my entire way of life is on the line here!

Mom of course is all excited about tomorrow because for some strange reason she enjoys these types of things. Maybe that's why she married the old man. The more I get to know her, the weirder I realize my entire family is. I mean, really, what kind of family decides to split up for over ten years and go to the middle of nowhere, never seeing each other, and signing a death contract along the way. I actually sometimes think that I'm the only one who isn't quite insane, and for me not to be insane is quite an achievement considering the fact I change genders depending on the weather.

Akane had exactly the reaction I thought she would. She freaked out and called the guys perverts and said she would beat them both into the ground. Then after that it started to sink in and she grabbed me and started to shake me back and forth telling me how perverts were trying to force us to marry them. Really once again I'm in the worse situation and she freaks out more. Where is the pity for me?

Either way tomorrow should be interesting. They're set to show up at around noon so I'll probably just mess around till then. It's not like training at this point will do me any good, it would just make me too tired to actually fight when the time comes actually.

* * *

**How annoying. I wasn't able to access web sites ALL DAY. I mean, IRC worked, Other things worked, but IE and Firefox WOULD NOT bring up a website. It was SOOOOO annoying. Bleh.**

**Anyway, this chapter just sets up for the next chapter. Look forward to it.**


End file.
